Treasure Hunt
by RosalieThropp
Summary: Michael goes hunting with his girl. A different kind of hunting, that is. One-shot. Pure Mikita fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Never have, and sadly, never will.

**A/N:** Hi guys! It's been a while!

So, this is a very fluffy future fic that came in my mind during a really boring International Finance class.

For the ones familiar with my stories, you know English is NOT my first language and grammar/coherence mistakes are bound to happen. Just let me know and I'll fix it :)

**Continuity:** In this one-shot, I used one of the characters from the epilogue of my other story _Insecurity_, along with a few more plot bunnies. No need to read _Insecurity_ to understand this one, but if it gets confusing, read both epilogues.

**Warnings:** It's not "beta-ed", so bare with me.

I'm writing this at 3 am, so bare with me.

I haven't written in over 10 months, so bare with me.

Lots and lots of plot bunnies, so bare with me.

And for many other reasons,**_ bare with me._**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Birkhoff, we're inside" Michael whispered into his com.

"Okay, keep going north" Birkhoff's voice echoed in their ears "Do not let him see you, or he will shoot you"

"Copy that" Michael answered shortly.

She peeked from behind the wall to the glass door in the end of the room

"Do you think we can make it to the door?" she questioned with a whisper, looking around for a possible threat.

"I don't know. Birkhoff, can you tell me if he's near?" He requested the nerd's help.

"Sorry Mikey. No can do" Birkhoff rolled his eyes.

Michael huffed in annoyance.

"We can make a run for it" Michael suggested.

She eyed the distance between them and the door.

"I'm not sure we can. Are you sure it's outside?" she asked on her com.

"Positive" he confirmed "You have to get out of there or you'll never find it".

They only exchanged an understanding glance.

"On three" Michael whispered "One…two…THREE"

The pair sprinted towards the door, but they had just crossed half the room when they were surprised by the shooter, like they had been warned previously.

"Go, go, go!" Michael hushed them as they dodged the shooter's aim and stumbled their way to the outside of the building.

"Birkhoff, we're outside" Michael announced as they hid behind some bushes on the side of the house.

"Great, now go to the back and find Alex"

The duo quickly moved towards the back of the house, but as soon as they spotted Alex, Michael felt his shirt soak as the shooter hit from behind them.

"Gotcha" he said with a mischievous grin.

She turned around, exasperated

"Ohh, come on daddy!" 5-year-old Melinda complained as Michael joined Nikita who was sitting in the lawn with her shirt equally wet "First mommy and now you? How am I supposed to win this treasure hunt now?!"

"Well, if you reach your aunt Alex, you're safe" Nikita smiled at her daughter and motioned with her head towards an eight-and-a-half-months pregnant Alex sitting by the picnic table. Alex smiled and waved at the little girl.

Melinda looked at her godmother and back at her uncle holding a big water pistol.

"I'll give you a ten second lead, okay?" Sean pointed his plastic toy up and pretended not to notice the eager little girl running towards his wife just a few feet away from them.

"She's quite the little huntress, isn't she?" Sean teased with a smile, playfully shooting some water on the little girl, who easily ducked away from his aim, causing some water to splash on Alex.

"Sean!" she half chastised, half laughed at him.

"Sorry babe" he said with a boyish smile, shooting some water at her again.

Melinda climbed on the bench in front of Alex and smiled widely

"I'm safe!" She cheered, giving Sean a victorious smile.

The five adults clapped loudly in praise.

"What now?" she excitedly asked Alex.

Alex smiled and placed three identical keys in front of the little girl.

"If you pick the right one, it will unlock a box mommy has for you, and you'll get your birthday present today" she explained "if you don't, you'll only get it on your actual birthday" she added, her voice serious even though she knew Mel would get her present regardless of which key she chose.

The little hazel eyed girl pouted

"That doesn't sound fair"

"Yeah" Sitting on a wooden deck chair, Birkhoff agreed from behind his computer "How's that fair? If she's not going to get her birthday present today, what's the point of this treasure hunt?"

Nikita gave him a death glare, but it was Alex who answered him.

"Well, as my due date is next week and I probably won't be able to be there on her birthday next Saturday, we organized this little party before the twins are born, so I can spend a little more time with my goddaughter, if you let me" Alex said matter-of-faclty, giving the nerd a pointed look.

"And we can't hide her birthday present for another week, so shut up and go with it" Nikita said through gritted teeth.

Getting up from her spot on the grass, she turned her attention back at her daughter, approaching her and Alex on the picnic table.

"So, which one are you gonna pick?" Nikita asked, running a hand down her daughter's long dark hair.

Mel pointed at the on in the middle, looking up at her mother and godmother, silently asking for their approval.

When both women nodded their consent, the little girl picked the key up and held it to her mother.

"You sure?" Nikita questioned with a grin.

"Yes, mommy" the girl smiled widely.

"Okay then" she looked back at Michael who got up and went inside the house.

"It's not a doll, is it?" Melinda asked scrunching her nose.

Nikita laughed and sat on the bench, pulling Melinda to her lap

"No, it's not a doll" Nikita reassured her.

She knew better than to give Melinda a doll; after a Christmas fiasco two years ago when Sonya gave the little girl a Barbie, the whole group had to get creative when it came down to Melinda's presents.

"Is it a crossbow like uncle Sean promised me?" she asked hopefully.

"NO" both Nikita and Alex said in unison.

"You promised her a crossbow?" Alex questioned her husband, annoyed "What's wrong with you?"

"I wasn't going to give her a professional one" Sean defended himself "Just a child's version of a crossbow, or an bow and arrow set or something"

"You're unbelievable" Alex rolled her eyes.

Sean sat by her side and smirked

"Not the first time you said that to me" he teased

"Anyway" Nikita interjected "you're not giving Mel a crossbow"

"That's not fair" both Sean and Melinda crooned, both equally childish.

"So Owen can give her a chemistry kit, Birkhoff can give her coms and other geeky devices and I can't give her a crossbow?" Sean questioned.

"No!" Alex repeated her early statement.

"You two are no fun" He complained, resting his chin on Alex's shoulder.

The youngest woman sighed, her hands moving to her abnormally large belly.

"Between the two of you and your father, I'm really in trouble, aren't I?" she questioned her unborn boys, who only kicked her in response.

Nikita laughed from across the table.

"These boys of yours are gonna be a handful. All three of them" she smiled at her protégée.

Alex laughed and pecked Sean's cheek lightly

"Yeah, I know" she felt Sean place his hand next to her.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing" he smiled, rubbing her stomach on the spot where one of their babies had just kicked.

"So…no crossbow?" Melinda asked, turning their attention back at her.

"No. No crossbow. But I'll give you a hint…" Alex offered "It's black and white"

"You know what it is, aunt Alex?" Mel asked excitedly and Alex nodded "Tell me!"

"You know I can't" Alex laughed.

"Well, I guess you get you impatience from your mother" Michael said as he approached them and placed the small wooden white box on the table.

Melinda's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Go ahead" Nikita encouraged her.

The little girl tentatively picked up her key and placed it at the small lock by the side of the box. Slowly turning the key, her smile widened as it unlocked.

Opening the box, the soon to be 5 year old frowned at she looked at its content.

"What is it?" she questioned her parents.

"What do you think it is?" Michael questioned back.

Melinda picked up the red nylon band and held it in her hands.

"Is it a belt?"

Nikita shook her head

"It's too small to be belt, don't you think?"

"Is it a headband?" the little girl tried again, confused.

"It's not a headband, Mel. It has a buckle" Michael explained "It's a collar"

The little girl eyed them, suspicious.

"And where does the collar go?" she questioned, jokingly placing it around her neck

"I don't think it goes there, Mel" Nikita winked at her daughter.

"Why don't you come find out?" Birkhoff asked from a few feet away from them, placing a big, white box with black polka dots on the floor.

Melinda wasted no time and skipped across the backyard, eager to find out what her early birthday present was.

As soon as she pulled the lid of the cardboard box open, she gasped in surprise when a small Dalmatian puppy tried to make his way out.

"Really?!" the little girl excitedly asked her parents "is it really mine?"

Nikita nodded and knelt by her daughter's side.

"Yes, she's really yours" Nikita picked up the scared puppy and settled her on her lap "she's yours and yours to care. You need to love her and feed her, 'cause she's your responsibility too, okay? Deal?"

"Deal!" Melinda agreed, her eyes sparkling as she pet her new puppy.

"She also needs a name" Michael said joining his family "do you have any ideas?" he asked as he removed the red bow from around the dog's neck and placed the dog collar instead.

Melinda seemed to ponder it for a while.

"Dotty!" she announced after a little thought, making both her parents laugh.

"Well, I think it fits her" Nikita agreed.

"Come on, Junior" Birkhoff said reaching for a chewing toy inside the box "let's see what Dotty can do" he reached his hand out for her.

Melinda happily followed, calling out for her new dog; that immediately followed; and soon the two of them and the puppy were rolling around in the grass.

"We finally managed to pull off a good birthday present for her" Michael mused and Nikita laughed.

"It's only bound to get harder and harder to surprise her. She's smart and strong minded for a 5 year old" she looked at their daughter and back at Michael, a smile spreading on her lips.

"She's already five. Can you believe it? It seems like it was just yesterday you were still pregnant" Michael shook his head and chuckled.

"I know. I almost can't believe it" she reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers "Ten years ago, I thought we were never gonna be this happy"

He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Well, look at us now. I don't think we could be any happier" he smiled, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Nikita coyly bit her lip.

"I can think of something that would make us even happier" she said, a shy grin splaying on her lips.

"And what would that be?" he questioned

"You sure you don't already know?" she teased mischievously.

"Nikita…" he arched an eyebrow.

"Guys!" Birkhoff's voice echoed in the background.

"Michael…"

"Guys!"

"Nikita, what do you mean…"

"GUYS!" The nerd shouted at the couple, finally getting their attention "I think Alex is getting into labor!"

Nikita looked back at her protégée and immediately got up as a pained expression crossed the young woman's features, and a slightly panicked Sean started fussing over her.

"Nikita, wait!" Michael said grabbing her hand "What are you saying?"

Nikita looked at Alex once more and back at her husband

"Hun, calm down" she kissed his lips gently "all I'm saying is, the twins might not be the only addition to the family this year" she winked at him, smiling at the goofy expression on his face.

* * *

**A/N 2**: Aww, they are so cute and so domestic! :) I warned you about the plot bunnies. And sorry about how cliche the ending is. I did write this at college tho, and one of my college friends is in fact eight and a half months pregnant and we are all in a baby vibe, so yeah, I blame her baby for making me write such a fluffy Mikita fic.

Tell me your thoughts!

~Rose


End file.
